Ten Drabbles for Jakeward
by Nyaru.fyuu
Summary: *Jakeward* Drabbles to music :3


One Shot: **Ten Drabbels for Jakeward **

Author: **N**_yaru_

Warning: not beta-ed, bad english (translated from German to English), cursing, boyxboy

**Disclaimer:** sadly, the Twilight Saga doesn't belong to me – I am **not** Stephenie Meyer

and I don't own the music either

_A/N:_ _I've written this ten drabbles one month ago (12 to 14th of November 2009) and I decided to translate them today. I began at 9p.m. New Year's Eve and finished New Year's Day at 12:40a.m. xD' so now we've 2010 in Germany -hugs everyone- I wish you all a Happy New Year ;3_

**!**_On with the show_**!**

1) Kelly Clarkson - **Already Gone**

Ich ran and ran, out of my school and into the thick forest. My legs carried me automatically to him, I couldn't do anything against it, _wouldn't_ do anything.

At our first meeting I wanted nothing more than to _rip_ his beautiful head off. I hated him for being exactly what he was and what he had done to me. He had taken Bella away from me. Bella – the love of my life. The hatred made me blind. Blind with rage I hadn't noticed the true feelings I had for him.

My paws hit the wet underground when I stopped, panting. I stood now in front of his huge mansion. However there wasn't any sign of him. A strong sense of loneliness crept over me. Edward Cullen was already gone.

2) Timbaland feat. One Republic – **Apologize**

I lay in my bed at night and stared up at the ceiling, incapable in finding sleep. Feelings of guilt mixed with furry were preying on my mind. Bella hadn't spoken a word with me since one week ago. Since that day when I threatened her leech with ripping off his head in front of her eyes. Pff, why did she fret about something like that so much – after all he didn't see a danger in me. I was as much worthlessy to him as he was to me. Nevertheless I couldn't find any sleep.

A familiar scent hit my nose and I jumped immediately out of my bed. The leech was here! This vile bastard, he broke the treaty! Hah, at least I was now allowed to tear him apart. I rushed to the window, jumped out and landed a few feet away from him, crouched down in a fighting position.

His facial expression surprised me, he seemed _sad_. Bullshit, leeches couldn't get emotionally.

"Indeed, we can." I scoffed. "What do you want?" His face got even more pained. What had happened? "Bella is dead." What?! I starred at him disbelievingly. "You're kidding me!", my body started shaking as he shook his head no. Fucking bastard!

My clothes bursted into a thousand parts when I turned into my wolf form. I saw only red. "I'm sorry", Edward closed his eyes as I lunged at him.

3) Paolo - **Scappa con me**

The trees, the plants, the animals, the rain, simply everything surrounded me. I just ran through the forest without really knowing in which direction I steered. My paws hit the mossy forest soil.

They hated me, everybody hated me. My dad, my pack, everyone living in La Push – even my best friend Bella hated me. And only because I finally imprinted. Namely on a _boy_, on a _leech_, on _her_ boyfriend Edward fucking Cullen. Under the rules he was my soul mate, why was it _my_ fault? Everybody blamed it on me. They should in fact be happy for me but instead I had to make a decision: either banishing the thought of Edward (which was impossible for me) or being banished from the pack and family. One could guess which one I chose. I would rather rip my heart out of my chest than giving Edward up.

When I arrived at the meadow a familiar scent hit my nose, it was sweet but at the same time dry and fulfilled me with joy.

I gazed at Edward's beautiful golden eyes and everything was fine. A soft smile caressed his lips as he reached out for me. "Come with me." How could I say no.

4) The Last Goodbye - **Pictures of you**

The rain poured against the windows of the apartment. The fire crackled in the fireplace and pervaded everything with warmness. The couch under me was soft and cozy, it offered my aching bones a bit relief. The photo album lay opened on my lap and the glow of the fire was reflected on the surface of the pictures. A wave of nostalgia washed over me and I traced a finger over the picture: Edward, Bella and me in our young ages. I felt tears running down my cheeks but didn't mind them. Two years ago Bella got involved in a car accident, she died together with Edward, the love of my life. Until today I laged the memories of him. Loneliness crept over me as I looked around in the empty apartment.

5) Justin Nozuka – **Criminal**

His pale and cold skin under me; his bronze hair in my hands; his luscious lips pulled into a soft smile; his golden eyes which reflected his dark lust as he gazed up at me. He was so beautiful, so forbidden sexy. There had to be a law which should forbid him to be so damn good-looking.

I traced my fingers gently but at the same time demandingly over his skin, which earned me a soft moan of him, so wonderful. I bended forward and placed my lips upon his, my tongue infiltrated his mouth ...

I opened my eyes and gazed at the white ceiling above me. One of this fucking dreams again. I groaned while sitting up and noticed an unpleasing pressure in my shorts. How lovely, _fucking bastard of a vampire_! I ran my hand through my short black hair. "That's criminal."

6) Darius and Finlay - **Do it all night **

"Edward", a moan escaped my lips as the leech pushed me against the wall and ran his cold tongue over the heated flesh of my neck.

"Yes?" I felt him grinning. He ran his hands on my sides southwards.

"We mustn't ..." If Sam discovered what I was doing right now with my _enemy_, he wouldn't be very happy.

"And why?" I shivered. His lips touched my ear and his husky voice gave me goose bumps. Edward brushed his lips over the skin of my ear to my mouth and kissed me greedily. My inner wolf howled happily and I couldn't help but to crowd against him. Edward simply felt amazing. I ran my hands down his body and rested them on his ass. As I squeezed his buttocks he let out a throaty growl. Ahh, sweet fragrance of seduction, thank you.

"Ed ...ward", I moaned again as I felt his hand in my shorts. I opened my eyes and saw the deep lust in his. Yes, we could do it all night.

7) Joe Jonas - **Gotta find you**

The wind waved through my shoulder-length black hair. I could feel several raindrops falling on my skin. Soon it would be raining. I pulled the coat closer together and put a thick woolly hat on which Alice had bought for me. It dated back ages ago, since I had last seen her and her family. Two years to be specific. I missed her just like my dad and my pack. I would like nothing more than to return to Forks, but I couldn't. Not without him. Edward, I had to find him. Being without him lacerated my heart. I had promised myself not to return to my family without him. "I'm going to find you." I murmured and climbed into the bus.

8) The Pussycat Dolls – **Hush Hush Hush Hush**

I don't need you for feeling strong, I know myself that I _am_ strong. I don't need you for looking out for me, I _can_ take care of myself on my own. I don't need you enjoining what I should do on me, because I _can_ decide between right and wrong on my own. I don't need you scaring off my friends so that you can have me for yourself, I _need_ friends to which I can talk to about you. I don't need you for all these things because I'm old enough to take life into my own hands. Let me just live my life like I want to!

Nevertheless I love you, more than myself. Therefore you can stay so that I won't feel alone.

9) No Angels - **One Life**

Without you I wouldn't know what to do. You're my rock in the breakers, you're my supporting shoulder on which I can rely on. You're the one who understands and loves me just for who I am. The mistakes I make don't matter to you, I'm the only one who's important for you. You love me no matter what just like I only love you. You're the most important person in this world for me. You've always protected me from others and sometimes even from myself. Therefore I thank you. Because of you I feel free. Due to you it is possible for me to live exactly like I want to.

I own not much, only my life. One single life ... and I give it to you. It's yours, forever.

10) Reamonn - **Million Miles**

When the border of the cliff was getting visible I slowed down in my sprint and stopped only centimeters away. The ocean under me smelled sultry but pleasing. I kept my snout in the wind and sniffed. The scent was only faint but it was unmistakeably his. I would recognize it under thousands. He had been here, at which time I couldn't tell, but the knowledge of him _being_ here was enough for me. It pervaded me with joy and gave me new energie. I would find Edward and would do everything to bring him back home. My love for him would never cease. For him I would leave millions of miles behind me.

* * *

Hope you liked it. My personal favourites were 3, 5 and 6 ;D

oh and if you're wondering: the content of the drabbles refered to the titles of the songs (only exceptions is 8).

Rules for writing: Listen to 10 songs on your playlist of your Ipod (random). Try it yourselves. It's fun :D

R/R pls.

*Jakeward 4-evaaa*


End file.
